


An Inconvenient Flame

by SaaansWriter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jinwoo, Alpha Moonbin, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Dongmin, Beta Kim Mingyu, Beta Lee Dongmin, Forbidden Love, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Myungjun, Omega Sanha, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Warlock Lee Taemin, Warlock Minhyuk, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaansWriter/pseuds/SaaansWriter
Summary: What will Moonbin do when his closest friend and member of his pack Sanha gets captured by his mortal enemies?
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Master

**Author's Note:**

> Just to help out a little bit here is the ages and race of each of the characters
> 
> Moon Pack
> 
> Moonbin- 25 years old- Head Alpha  
> Sanha- 20 years old- Omega
> 
> Park Pack
> 
> Jinwoo- 28 years old- Head Alpha  
> Myungjun- 29 years old- Head Omega
> 
> Lee Pack
> 
> Lee Dongmin- 26 years old- Head Beta  
> Kim Mingyu(Seventeen)- 26 years old- Beta
> 
> Warlocks
> 
> Lee Taemin(SHINee)-28 years old- Head Warlock  
> Park Minhyuk- 21 years old- Heir Warlock

Screams from his pack haunt Moonbin, making him wake in a cold sweat hoping that it was just a dream. He has no such luck as chills travel down his spine as he smells all the pheremones of terror surrounding him. Only a few more hours, a few more hours and then they can go back to their lives. Moonbin vaguely recalled a time when there wasn't a collar chafing at his neck, it was over a month ago, he knows that much. More pain fills him when a warlock enters the room, a large pole in his hand, dreading what is to come.

“How is my little Alpha? Have you been treated well?” He comes over to stroke Bin’s hair like he owned him, and there's nothing Bin can do. “Answer me!” 

The first blow is to Bin’s abdomen and he takes it with little pain, but he still needs to will his red eyes to disappear. “You know how I've been treated.” Bin hates submitting, I suppose that's who he is, the fiercest of the pack, even more so than his own father. He wasn't always this way, a month ago he was a beta. They rewrote his genes, they changed him, it was the most painful experience of his life. 

“You missed a word,  _ pet _ .” Another hit right on his spine has him gasping for air and this time he doesn't contain his wolf, letting his anger burn through his eyes. 

“Master.” Bin manages to spit the dreaded word out before the warlock decides to hurt one of his pack members. 

“You'll be much more useful than your father was.” The warlock turns to a servant of his to give out orders. “Give the memory wipe to the pack.” 

Bin bares his teeth at the warlock. “Why do you bring them? They are of no use to you!”

“Oh wrong you are. They keep you from doing anything stupid.”

His wolf protests within him, but Bin knows the consequences if he doesn't cooperate. If he had learned earlier, his father would still be alive. “Yes, Master.” 

“Don't forget who you belong to.” The warlock walks around to Bin’s bareback and picks up the alpha branding iron. Bin is used to the searing pain it brings, since this is his fifth year being branded. The pain lets him fall unconscious again hoping to wake to the bright skies of his home. 

* * *

Sanha hears a whine from a pup and jolts awake, criticizing himself for falling asleep on the job again. He rushes over to the small children and starts to soothe them. Right as he does so a resonant howl comes from the leader calling them to the Pack House. It never fails to give Sanha chills from it's dominance. He knows what the howl is for, it’s the end of the year and all the twenty year olds are presenting, including him. Handing off the little ones to the other caretakers he rushes off to the Pack House. 

Before Sanha can find any of his friends, the whole area quiets as their Alpha comes through the door of the cabin and onto the platform in the center. He wears nothing but black pants, leaving his chest bare. The house starts to talk again when they realize it's only one of the Moons standing on the platform, not the father and son they are used to.

“Listen! I have horrible news to report, last night my father has passed on and given me the alpha trait, leaving me in charge.” Moonbin pauses as the house begins to understand the grave situation. “Those who are over twenty and have already been given a race you may leave to grieve. And for those who are under twenty you have no purpose in this meeting any longer, I will ask you to leave.” His voice fills the whole area with ease, despite the terrible situation. Sanha watches as the house becomes emptier as most of the pack leaves. 

“I don't wish to startle you with the sad news,” the leader begins. “It's an important day for all of you in here. This comes from being twenty and having completed your growth in the past year. You have been given a race for the first time. This is an exciting time for you, but it changes nothing about who you are, or who you mate. It is merely a symbol that has been given to you on your left shoulder. There are two races you can present as, omega.” He draws an open circle symbol on a piece of wood to show the crowd. “Or beta.” Next he draws an uppercase b symbol. 

“Omega doesn't mean you submit to others or need to mate an alpha, you can mate who you like and be who you want. Betas are not careless and may mate whomever you like. This means that you now have the opportunity to shift completely, Omega’s with a smaller frame and green eyes, Beta’s with a medium frame and purple eyes. These are the only things affected by your race. If you have any questions, please go to the elders or come to me and we will do our best to ease your conscious.” 

Sanha for the first time lifts the left shoulder of his shirt up to reveal an omega symbol, he could've called it, he's always acted like one. But before he can celebrate he goes to his friend to comfort him.

“Alpha Moon?” His leader is only five years older than Sanha, but that does little to comfort the younger considering how intimidating he is, despite their many years of friendship.

The alpha turns to Sanha and gives him a soft smile. “How many times do I have to ask you to call me Bin?”

Sanha giggles, “Not in public Alpha Moon.” Sanha’s tone turns more serious “Its strange calling you that now. Bin, I'm so sorry.”

“Sanha, it's truly fine. It feels like my father died a month ago. Besides this is an important day for you I’m not going to ruin it.” Moonbin rubs a hand on his neck, a sign he doesn't want to tell the younger something. 

“Oh just spit it out.” 

  
“I’m sorry Sanha but I have to leave to meet with the other Pack Heads. Meaning I can't spend the week with you like I promised I would.” 

“Why don't you let me come? I'll make myself useful, plus you can teach me how to shift properly!” Sanha never has issues convincing his friend and Moonbin quickly allows him to join. Moonbin tells Sanha to meet him outside his cabin the next morning and he can begin to teach him before they leave.

Sanha studies everything he can about the other packs that night, not sleeping a wink. He has heard of the Park clan before, his pack trades with them all the time. They nest over the hills north of his own pack’s nesting ground. A strong alpha leads them, the oldest of the three now and most likely the most powerful. The Lee clan has rumors of being led by a beta, but he knows they nest too far away to have any significance to his pack. 

* * *

Just like he promised, Sanha finds Alpha Moon waiting for him the next morning. Sanha has a bag packed and is dressed in his pure black suit as instructed. He knows they will shift to travel faster and can't keep his jitters in. Everyone has been raving about how spectacular his wolf’s coat is going to turn out due to his pure white hair. Two other pack members arrive, both in wolf form.

“Have you tried to shift?” The leader’s voice, though not deep, cuts far into Sanha’s body giving him chills up his spine.

“Not yet.” Sanha wanted to wait until he had his friend in case something bad happened. 

“Just follow my lead.” Moonbin’s clothes meld into his skin as it turns into a dark fur and Sanha can hear and watch as Moonbin’s bones snap and rearrange. By the time he finishes a tall and broad wolf stands before him. It's coat goes from pitch black on the top to an ashy grey at his feet, and Sanha can't help but admire him. He stands taller than Sanha’s human form, a rare occurrence since he’s never stood next to a wolf alpha before. Red eyes pierce into his human ones urging him to transform himself.

Sanha does as his leader says, and despite the others telling him it will be an extremely painful experience, he only feels power surge into his body. The change is weird and foreign but he welcomes it, feeling his limbs grow stronger by the second. Once the snapping of his bones has stopped he opens his eyes and meets the red ones that are almost a foot above him. Power courses through his body and he feels like he can do almost anything, despite only being an omega. Following his leader they bound off following the beta wolves ahead of them.

* * *

They arrive an hour or so later, the sun having finally risen. A large cabin stands before them with four people waiting for them. Moonbin shifts back first, fixing his black leather pants and then black shirt and coat, in order to make sure he looks presentable. The others follow his suit and together they approach the Leader House, wearing the pack’s color of black.

Moonbin’s face turns cold when he realizes that there is two Pack Heads here not one. “I didn't ask you here Dongmin, why do you think I will allow this?” His voice isn't noticeable to anyone but the Pack Heads, but his pack members can all sense his anger waft through their bodies.

“Its a Leader House, and last I checked I am a leader. I have every right to be here, whether it's to keep you in line or teach you how to finally act like a leader.” 

A low growl fills the area as Jinwoo finally steps in to stop the quarrelling leaders. On instinct everyone in the square instantly bows their heads at the sound. One person even goes as far to fall on their knees to bow even deeper, perhaps a member from the growling alpha’s pack. Both the leaders also bow their heads, whether it is in shame or submissiance. All three clan leaders grip each other's forearms and flash their eyes as a greeting before turning to the companions of each clan without a further word spoken. 

“Mingyu it's so good to see you again, it's been too long. I hope you've been keeping Dongmin in line, we all know he needs it.” Moonbin lets Mingyu bow to him before gripping his forearm.

Next he turns to the oldest member here and his mood completely shifts. “Myungjun! I've missed you.” Moonbin wraps his arms around the shorter man, acting like a small child.

“About time I get to see you! You and your mother used to visit us all the time. What's a guy gotta do to get you to visit these days! Apparently cause a Clan Head meeting.” Myungjun scolds the younger, but purely out of affection. 

“My apologies,” Moonbin says. “You know how busy being second in command to pack leader can be.”

“All too well my friend.” Myungjun gives his usual radiant smile to the young alpha. “Looks like it's time to move inside.” 

Moonbin turns around to the Leader House where the leaders and their companions start to head into. Before he steps inside he turns to the two beta wolves that accompanied them and sends them back to the pack. He has no further use for them since the Park Pack sent a few of their guard wolves. The cabin before them stands tall and is one of the oldest structures in the region, as shown by the various plants growing up the sides of the house. They don't have much time to admire the inside but it also shows the house’s magnificence. Once inside they don't waste any time, the three leaders head into the conference room leaving everyone else behind. 

“My fellow leaders. I wish to keep the peace between our three clans and not cause any issues. My father was a great leader and I wish to follow in his footsteps. I called you here today because I wasn't born as an alpha, as you know I was a beta until a month ago when the warlocks took me and my clan and changed my genes.” Bin speaks hesitantly, knowing the other two don't fully trust him as a leader yet, least of all Dongmin.

“Strange. However, it's not entirely problematic, the warlocks probably have another social experiment they wish to conduct on us. Like having a beta leader. No offence Dongmin, you do an excellent job running your pack. The only way it could because a problem is if you let it.” Jinwoo takes his chair around the table and the other two follow.

“I have to agree with Jinwoo. If it's not causing problems within the pack or through the chain of command I don't see the issue. But I also understand where Bin is coming from. We still don't know what the warlock’s idea was for this, or what these experiments are meant for. What if this is a plot to create conflict between us or split our packs? We don't have the room for that nor do we need a chance of another war. There’s already tension already within the packs, they want conflict, it's what we were bred for.” Whenever Dongmin speaks it's always softly but holds considerable importance, both the other leaders listen intently. Despite their earlier quarrel Moonbin needs as many opinions as he can get, including Dongmins.

“My problem is that I could've been left as a beta and lead, like Dongmin. However they chose to turn me into an alpha.”

Dongmin turns to Moonbin. “Maybe it’s because they wanted a spy, one that could turn strong enough to defeat me.”

An an abrupt knock disrupts the conversation as a beta rushes into the room. “Alpha Moon.” He bows to all three leaders and turns back to Moonbin.

“Speak young one.” It’s Jinwoo who responds for Bin.

“It’s Sanha. He wanted to run in the forest and he said he would be back an hour ago but he hasn't returned. 

Moonbin fumes, his friend is off limits, no matter who took him Bin will kill them. After collecting himself he leaves the room, walking past all the other people in the gathering room straight out the door. It doesn't take him long to shift and bolt off into the woods. Letting his wolf take over completely he sprints as fast as he can, his paws pounding in time with his heart. His mind is clouded with anger that Moonbin hasn't felt before. The other leaders are running behind him, he can smell them following him. Bin blocks their scent and focuses on the sweet smell of snow that is Sanha’s. He tracks him up a mountain and when the scent stops he shifts back to his human side. 

“Jinwoo. I need your help.” Moonbin turns around to the two leaders behind him.

“What can I do?” The leaders know how possessive werewolves can get over their loved ones and don't dare to stop him from finding Sanha. 

“I don't know how to perform empathy, but I need to find out what happened here, you're the best I know.” 

Jinwoo doesn't take long to find something with Sanha’s scent on it, once he does he sets up a connection. 

* * *

_ “Ah, the omega we’ve been searching for.” The voice that addresses Sanha is low and smooth, reminding him of chocolate.  _

_ “Who are you?” Sanha’s stance doesn't waver, his father once taught him a few tips for fighting, and a strong stance was one of them. He can feel the tug of his wolf begging to take over and protect him, but he resists. _

  
_ “We can get into formalities later. But for now you may call me...” The figure in the shadows lets out a smile that brings no calmness to Sanha. “Master.” _


	2. Modified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Sanha find out in captivity? And will he ever escape?

Sanha is lead to a room twice the size of his in the pack nesting grounds, and much more elegant. It has a massive four poster bed in the middle of it that looks like it could hold at least four people. Sunlight streams in through a few floor length windows, letting the whole room be illuminated by natural light. Despite the room clearly only meant for one person it has multiple couches and chairs and is the size of a big house from his pack nesting area. 

For the first time Sanha turns back around to address the obvious question. “Why aren't you putting me in a dungeon?” 

It's the one who spoke to him before who answers, “You are not our prisoner but our guest Yoon Sanha. However as a precaution we will be guarding outside your door and the windows are protected by wards so you can't escape.” The warlock’s face morphs into a bone-chilling smile. “We will escort you to dinner later, I would suggest wearing something a little nicer than your rags.”

Despite the warnings they gave Sanha he still attempts to escape through every window and door, without any success. Whoever is keeping him here must be a powerful warlock. Giving up on the idea of escape, Sanha decides to go along with whatever plan they have for him, and hopefully gain their trust so he can escape. The warlocks and werewolves have been fighting since as long as he can remember. He grew up with stories of their horror and the things they would do to werewolves, keeping them as their pets, branding them, whipping them, and worse.

When the sun sets later that day he opens the closet door to find a closet the size of the room. Sanha looks around the massive room before glancing at his tattered clothing. He wouldn't call it rags, sure it wasn't in the best condition but he wouldn't be sneered at in the pack. Eventually Sanha decides to take advantage of the resources at his disposal and walks further into the closet. A white suit is laid out in the middle of the room, and if he didn't like it so much he would have picked another outfit. Putting it on makes Sanha feel like he never has before, he never knew such lavish clothing existed. Once he buttons the suit coat he glances at his reflection in one of the many mirrors. The suit ends up matching his hair color perfectly, as if it was specifically designed for him. Turning around Sanha walks hesitantly back out of the closet, not wanting to ever leave. As if on cue the door opens once he steps out and this time a new set of warlocks stands before him. 

“Lets go, we have someone who is waiting for you.” Compared to the warlock from earlier this one's voice has no depth to it, and Sanha doesn't feel the usual chills travel down his spine. 

Sanha follows them eventually, and spends most of the walk admiring the mansion. Whoever built it was an extraordinary architect, he's never seen anything like it. His shoes click on the white marble floor and brush against the blood red curtains along the whole hallway. The height of the hallway alone is incredible, it must be three stories high with marvelous golden accents where the pillars meet the ceiling. If the hallways and his room are any indication, the warlocks surely enjoy their elegant things.

At the end of the hallway they enter double doors leading to a massive dining hall. Once Sanha steps inside fifty faces turn to look at him, leaving him feeling very exposed. Everyone but the small children carry a sword along their backs. Sanha has heard stories of such blades storing the warlock’s powers, and how only the owner can use it without their hand being melted off. Each sword has its own design, style, size, color, metal and weight, made only for its master. One of the most powerful things in the world is a warlock’s blade, and here Sanha stands in front of forty capable warlocks all equipped with them. 

Sanha is escorted to the end of the table where an empty seat is waiting for him. Much like the rest of the mansion the chair is decorated with gold, silver, and other shiny metals to match the table. The seat is next to the head of the table where a young warlock sits, he looks around a year older than Sanha. Surprise washes over Sanha when he realizes that this young warlock could be the leader of the whole clan.

“Welcome, Yoon Sanha, to my home. I hope you haven't been treated poorly, we have no interest in hurting you.” The boy speaks with such confidence and arrogance that it makes Sanha want to punch him. His voice isn't incredibly deep but it's laced with a darkness Sanha can't describe. As he sits, Sanha studies everything about the man before him. He dresses in expensive and dark clothing, wears multiple earrings, and rings lacing all of his fingers. This warlock is no stranger to style or dominance. His hair is blue grey and split off to two sides to show his forehead. Hopefully with some research Sanha can figure out who he is from his appearance, if they even have a library. 

“My apologies, but I'd like to know my captors name if I am to be stuck here.” Sanha doesn't expect him to respond, so when he does it catches him off guard.

“Park Minhyuk. Heir Warlock, at your service.” A smirk creeps onto Minhyuk’s face making his neutral face seem wicked and makes Sanha’s skin crawl. 

To hopefully get the eyes off of him, Sanha finally sits down in the uncomfortable chair. Luckily, his idea works and the room erupts into sound as everyone continues their conversations, paying Sanha no attention. 

“I'm sorry but isn't heir mean you're not in charge? Pardon my little knowledge of your culture, it's not like they teach it to pups.” Part of Sanha is trying to keep the conversation going to better understand his captors, but the other part is genuinely curious. 

“No my step brother, Taemin, is Head Warlock. However he thought I would be able to better connect with you considering I'm much closer to your age.” Minhyuk shoves a forkful of food into his mouth and stares into Sanha’s eyes until he does the same. 

“The food is… different but still good. Thank you for your hospitality.” Sanha hates it, there's absolutely no meat in the food at all, most of it is greens. 

Minhyuk chuckles under his breath, and though most laughs would bring a smile to Sanha’s face, Minhyuk’s does the opposite. “I applaud you for trying it, but there's no need to lie.” He turns to a servant standing behind him. “Bring this wolf some chicken please.” 

Hating the way he addressed him Sanha’s face turns up into a sneer, but it soon disappears when the chicken arrives. The meal continues like this, Sanha asking questions about the warlock race whenever he can slip one in, and soon the four hours are up and he's being escorted back to his room, this time with the heir warlock by his side. 

“Heir Minhyuk?” The warlock turns his head towards Sanha but doesn't respond. “Is there perhaps a library I could visit?” 

“All in time my friend. Tomorrow I will give you a personal tour, and if I deem it worthy, with some close watching, I will allow you to read a small selection of our history books.” 

Not allowing Sanha to respond, Minhyuk turns back the way he came and starts the walk back. Sanha decides to retire for the night, not that he has much of a choice. The bed is way to big for him, but he can't deny how comfortable it is, it doesn't take too long for him to fall asleep. 

* * *

  
  


“Damn warlocks!” Moonbin’s voice carries far into the forest beneath him, anger clearly evident. “First they killed my father, now they kidnap one of my pack members!” 

Jinwoo rests a supportive hand on the young alpha’s shoulder, and Dongmin does the same. When it comes to warlocks, pack rivalries disappear so they can unite as one force. “What can our packs do Moonbin? You have our full support.” 

Moonbin turns to face the two other leaders. “Can you be absent from your packs for a few days? I think I'm going to need the best by my side this time. Dongmin, you're the best tracker I know, Jinwoo you'll keep my temper in line. And along the way perhaps you can both teach me how to be a better alpha.”

Nodding in agreement the three leaders bound off towards the Leader House to make the needed arrangements. Mingyu will lead the Lee Pack, and Myungjun will run the Park Pack.

* * *

It's not long until the three leaders can begin their trek to find the warlock’s lair. Dongmin leads them for now, getting the scent needed from a small piece of cloth left from Sanha’s outfit. Luckily, Dongmin is one of the strongest Betas Moonbin knows and can keep up with the alpha’s speed. Considering the path they take is in the mountains, there's no telling how long it will be until they find the lair. But Moonbin will sacrifice everything to save his friend. 

  
  


Like Minhyuk promised, the next morning he waits for him outside his door. This time however both Minhyuk and Sanha are in much more casual clothing. Sanha found black ripped jeans and a long sleeve white and gold shirt, for him it's nicer outfit, however standing next to Minhyuk he feels underdressed. Minhyuk wears a black turtleneck and black jeans with a plaid collared jacket over the shirt. If Sanha were to wear it he thinks it would look more casual, but the way Minhyuk dresses it up with accessories makes it so formal. 

“I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to put a restraining spell over you, in case you try any funny business.” Minhyuk eyes Sanha carefully, awaiting his answer. 

“I understand. Do what you must.” Minhyuk merely snaps his fingers and a maroon cloth comes and wraps over Sanha’s hands. Though it looks simple he can tell that heavy magic coats it and doesn't dare test it's power. 

“First we will go to the throne room, where you'll meet my brother.”

Sanha’s eyes go wide, had he known he'd be meeting the Head Warlock he would've dressed up more. As if Minhyuk can sense his unease he chuckles and gives Sanha a reassurance. “My brother doesn't expect you to look nice, he knows wolves have no sense of style.” His tone suddenly turns a little more concerning, a sound Minhyuk rarely gives. “Just, don't do anything, or say anything stupid. My brother isn't nearly as forgiving as I am.”

On edge the whole way to the throne room Sanha ends up falling up the stairs twice and can’t seem to get his heart rate under control. Finally at the ornate three story doors that probably lead to the Head Warlock himself Sanha gives one last attempt to get himself under control. 

To say that the Head Warlock wasn't what he expected is an understatement. Sitting on a massive throne down a long marble corridor sits a skinny, twenty eight year old. Although his frame looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly the look on his face says otherwise. The blonde locks that are supposed to be pushed out of his face fall down into his menacing eyes and his lips curl up into a smear when he sees Sanha’s face. Blue mist surrounds his frame curling in and out of his skin as if it was anxious to be let loose. Piercings coat his ears and dark tattoos coat his neck but stop right where the neck meets the head. The Head Warlock was the most terrifying thing Sanha has ever seen before in his life, and he thinks it will stay that way. 

“This is the bait? No wonder my worst pupils had little struggle collecting it.” Sanha glances at Minhyuk only to find that he no longer stands but is on his knees with his head fully down. 

“Although the bait is weak, his bond to the alpha is not, my spies have said that the three leaders are already underway to collect their precious omega.” For the first time since Sanha met him, Minhyuk’s voice is laced with fear. 

“You've done well little brother. I am proud of your accomplishment. Go enchant a new stone for your blade, and take the welp with you.”

Before Sanha can do anything Minhyuk grabs his shoulder tight enough to bruise it and drags him to a small chamber to the left of the room. Sanha gapes at the sight before him, thousands of small stones of a shapes and colors float around the room. Once inside Minhyuk’s sword flies out of its resting place glowing a deep red, Sanha watches as Minhyuk mumbles something under his breath and all the stone drop to the floor. All except one, a grey circular stone whirrs above Sanha’s head and shoots over to the blade making a clang on the connection. The sword shakes madly for a while before settling down and dropping straight into Minhyuk’s hand. 

“Alright Sanha. You get your wish. Lets go to the library.” Minhyuk no longer treats him like his brother did and it allows Sanha to relax a little more. 

After a few more staircases leading in every which way, they finally end up in the library. A massive library. It has bookcases that seem to go on for miles, making Sanha’s bookworm heart leap for joy. “I've never seen so many books before in my life.”

Minhyuk chuckles at the giddy boy standing in front of him. “I can only let you read a few. Most of these are spell books that teach us everything we need to know. But I can do a search for history books, we just can't let my brother find out.” 

“How many of these have you read? Imagine having acess to this your whole life!” Sanha is in love, which he never imagined happening, let alone to a warlock library. 

“Me? I've read all of them. At least all the spell books. All one-hundred thousand. Fourteen books a day until about a year ago. It took forever.” Minhyuk grumbles.

“Fourteen! A day! That's how many I've read in my life!” 

Minhyuk’s eyes widen at the thought of not reading every day. “Do you even know how to read?” 

“Um,” Sanha rubs his neck shyly. “I can. It just takes me a while.” 

“Well I'll leave you to it then. Here’s five books that you can start on. If you finish them just let me know and I'll get some more. You're going to have to read them here though. I can't technically let you borrow them.” Minhyuk turns to a warlock with a covered face and gestures him over. “This is Lee Jinki, one of our most knowledgeable warlocks, he will stay with you in case you have any questions.” 

“Or try and escape, right.” Minhyuk’s face falls, but they both know that's the real reason Sanha has a warlock babysitter.

Before Minhyuk leaves the two alone he snaps his fingers once again and the bonds on Sanha’s hands disappear. Sanha doesn't even hesitate before jumping right into reading one of the books, bigger than he's ever seen.

* * *

  
  


A few hours later Sanha finishes the first half of the book, he can tell it's gotten late since Jinki lit a candle for the both of them. Jinki looks bored out of his mind, considering he has re-read twenty books already and Sanha hasn't even finished one. 

“I'm sorry for making you babysit me. It's just that I've never seen this many books before. In the pack it's always been more of a learn by doing not by studying. Which I guess is the complete opposite then what you do here.”

“I hope this isn't too much to ask. But much like your curiosity about us, we have little resources about werewolves, let alone ones that are open to the public. Would you mind sharing a little about your pack?” Jinki seems friendly enough, and Sanha knows exactly how he feels. 

“Well for starters there's three big packs in the area, though some smaller rogue packs aren't uncommon. Rogue packs are those that left their original pack. The three packs are the Park Pack, which is the oldest, the Lee Pack, they have the best trackers in the area, and my pack the Moon Pack.”

“Who is your alpha? What does he do for the pack?”

“My alpha is Alpha Moon, or Moonbin. He is basically in charge of making sure that the pack runs smoothly, that everyone does what they've been assigned to do. For example I am a nurse for the pups, I look after them during the day. If for some reason I stopped doing my duty the alpha would come and check on me.”

“You seem to know a lot about him.” Cautiously Jinki asks, “Are you close with your alpha?” 

“Why yes. He's my best friend.” Saha gives Jinki a puzzled look when he sees a face of realization pass over him. “What's wrong?”

“I know why you're here young one.”

“Yeah I know for bait. They already said that.”

“No. Moonbin hasn't always been an alpha has he?” At the look on Sanha’s face he knew he was right and continues. “He was a beta once. But he told you when his father died he inherited it. That's not what the books say. Alpha’s are bred not inherited. The warlocks killed your friends dad before he could be bred properly. Which means that Moonbin wasn't his child or else he would have been an alpha. But the warlocks needed another alpha to control, so they modified him.” Sanha’s face turns from confusion to utter terror. 

“So you mean to tell me that Moonbin is being lured into a trap?”

Jinki sighs, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving so much love to the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the first. Not so much Moonbin in this chapter but we met the warlocks and Minhyuk! Come back to read the next chapter for more drama!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've never tried writing this kind of story before but I think it'll turn out great! Expect Minhyuk to show up in the next chapter.


End file.
